witches
by free2rhyme1
Summary: 5 aussie witches move to England to attend Hogwarts. who knows what sort of mischif they could get themselves into.
1. Default Chapter

Hiya again peoples! It's me free2rhyme! [I guess you already know that] and this is a sneak peek of my new story. [Well actually it's the 1st chapter.] Its called witches… Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter, the fabulous JK Rowling does!L 

Yes I'll stop talking now *clapping heard from all around* jeez people you don't have to be so mean. *Free2rhyme walks off stage crying* *clapping heard from all around*

Kayla, Jessica, Jackie, Julia, and Jenna were the best of friends. They did everything together until one day an owl flew into each of their windows carrying a Cosmic School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry expectance letter.

"But… I can't… be…" Kayla yelled in surprise. "A witch?" her mother replied. "Oook! So I have to get used of this? Well then can I tell my friends?" Kayla pleaded as her mother read through the strange letter. " You can because it says that they're going to Cosmic as well." Her mother told her. " Well then I'm off to ring them!" and with that Kayla ran up the stairs to her room.

She could only ring Jessi because the rest of her friends were already on the phone. " Hello? It's Kayla speaking… is Jess there? She is? Thanks." "Hello?" jess said excitedly. "Hello buddy I hear you're going to Cosmic!" "So you did get the letter?" jess exclaimed…

4 YEARS LATER…

"O my god!" the five best friends screamed. " So it's true we are going to England and go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "So that's it is it?" Jenna yelled. "We're all supposed to just pack up and move there?" "Yep" Jackie laughed. Álrighty then, it's settled." Julia said. "We're all going to England!" " Don't worry Jenna, it's a great opportunity and our families are coming with us." Kayla said with a sigh. "But I'll miss Australia too so don't you worry we'll all stick together no matter what right girls?" "Sticking together is what we do best!" Jackie and Jess yelled in unison.

"Ok then this is going to take awhile." Jess Yelled as her sister Sam laughed in the background. "DON'T YOU LAUGH SAM HAMILTON YOU HAVE TO PACK TOO!" Sam stopped laughing and stuck out her tongue at jess. " Why oh why do I have so much anime pictures and posters?" " Maybe because you like anime? Sam replied sarcastically. "Oh you shut-up! Go away" jess screamed at her older sister.

Jenna had just started to pack when her brother stole her favourite pair of sunglasses. "GIVE THEM BACK YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Jenna screamed and started to chase her brother downstairs. Once she had her favourite sunglasses back, Jenna continued to pack.

Julia, Kayla and Jackie had already finished packing [with annoyance from younger siblings.]

"Ok so how are we getting there? Jess asked her mother. "Well it would be too obvious to go by portkey so we're taking a private plane to England. Professor Dumbledore organised it." Answered jess's mother. " Ok then are we all here?" shouted Jackie's father while all the families were waiting on the of Melbourne airport Australia. " Yes" replied everyone. " You can all get on the plane now, all of your luggage has been put on the plane in separate compartments." The pilot yelled out…

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Well here you go that's a sneak peek for what I have install for you all. Tell me what you think in a review. Come on press the button.

PURPLE BUTTON=MY HAPPINESS

*Hugs* to all that do review.

Till next time. L8er 

Free2rhyme


	2. Diagon Alley

Hey again! Its free2rhyme1 speaking. *Sigh*I haven't put up a chapter in months! But I have put up a poem titled "my last breath". It was a kind of spur of the moment thing and wasn't that hard to write but if you can could you please r & r it for me? Thanks! I hope everyone likes this chapter of witches but it is a very short one. I do have other chapters coming but I need more reviews before I put them up.

Disclaimer -don't own a single thing!

*Free2rhyme1 realises that she is rambling on and decides to stop talking *

Chapter 2 Diagon Alley By Free2rhyme1

"What do you wanna do now?" Julia her friends excitedly. "Well first lets go to our new houses and collect our school supplies list." Jess said to her friends {jess was the sensible girl of the group.} once everyone had rushed home and grabbed their letters, the 5 girls ran back to the Leaky Cauldron. [A/N: they had already unpacked, had their letters and they lived in London.]

Walking to the leaky cauldron was about a 30-minute walk but the Aussies wanted to have a look around London.

"Ok…it says here that we have to go out the back of the leaky cauldron, then tap these bricks." Jenna pointed to the bricks on the piece of parchment. "And there we are, Diagon Alley!"

Everyone walked out the back to find a bunch of red haired kids, a girl with frizzy hair and a boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Jess soon noticed that Julia was staring at the boy with black hair and laughed to herself. "Hello dears, how are you all today?" The red haired woman spoke. "Great." Julia answered for the group while still staring at the boy. Once the brick wall had opened, they all walked into Diagon Alley to get their new Hogwarts school supplies.

There were a lot of odd shops that the Aussies weren't familiar to but they soon figured out where they were going…

|Ok this is a short chappie but I have a lot on my mind right now :P |

Thankyou for the people who review and hugs all around.

Free2Rhyme1


End file.
